ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of Ben 10 Part 2
Episode (Ben): Boring! (Gwen): The Museum of Scientific Research for All Ages is very exciting. (Ben): The name is boring for God's sake! (Gwen): Scientifically, there is no su- (Ben): Blah blah blah! (Grandpa): I will be going to the grocery store for a while. Be good. (Ben): I will be good. Not so much. (Looks at the Omnitrix) Hee hee hee. (slaps the omnitrix) THEME SONG (Gwen): Smoothies! Delicious. (Grey Matter): Who would ever eat those dumb stuff? (jumps into Gwen's smoothie) (Gwen): Why do I feel like somthing slimy? A frog? (calls Mr Smoothy) Hello? Manager, your staff gave me a smoothie with a frog in it! You didn't? (Grey Matter): Hee hee. Eek! Smoothy on my chest! (detransforms) What happened to my Omnitrix? Why am I- (Gwen): BEN!!! Ben is drippeng in smoothy, sitting on the dropped cup (Ben): Accident. Heh? (Gwen): I am so calling Grandpa! (Ben): The perils of mobile. (Gwen): Hello? Grandpa? (Grandpa): Hey Phil! (Gwen puts down phone): He thought I was Phil? (Phil): Hey kids! (Ben): Big fat betrayer. (Phil): I have a problem. (AFA from The Return of Ben 10 Part 1): Attack! (punches Phil) (Phil): Aah! (fires plasma lasers) (Ben): It's Hero Time! (transforms) (Stinkfly): Come on! (squirts goo) (AFA): Eek! (punches Stinkfly) (Stinkfly): That was a bad move! (squirts more goo) Why am I doing this again? (tries to fly away from AFA) (AFA): Got ya! (catches him by the tail) A great offering to the Great One! (Stinkfly):Who's that? Crazy dude? (times out) Oh no! (AFA): Hur hur! (drags Ben away) (Gwen): Ben! (fires mana at AFA) Who are you? (AFA): A follower of the Great One! (blocks it with an energy shield) (Grandpa, running over): Who was that? (Gwen): I don't know. But he took Ben! (Grandpa): Phil? (Phil): I have some explaining to do... : RUSTBUCKET (Phil):You see, one day, mI was catching some rare salmon from the Indian Ocean. Then, some fishers saw a monk and some others on an ebony boat. I leapt after it because ebony is too valuable. Then they captured me. They brainwashed me and- (Gwen): You were catching rare salmon? (Phil): Heh. And after they brainwashed me, they made me collect some keys which could release a Great One who could give out charms to transform his followers into aliens. But I woke up and they are looking for the four last ones, Occulence to transform into a Kineceleran, Pyrolos to transform into a Pyronite, Hilorage to transform into a Chronosapien and Hergopos to transform into a To' Kustar. (Grandpa): Hmmm.... (Appoplexian Askabur): ATTACK! (slashes the roof of the RV) (Grandpa): Those are the ones, huh? (Phil): They are. (Grandpa): Grab some tech and get outta here. (takes a Plasma Laser Gun) (Phil): This is very exciting. Remember the old days. (grabs some Null Grenades) : EVIL LAIR PLACE THINGY (NOT REAL NAME) (Ben): What are you doing?? (Askabur): Burning you. (Ben): That explains the pot full of hot water, but how about the snakes and lions and...rats? (Askabur): To finish the job. (Ben): Too bad because it's hero time! (tries to slap the Omnitrix) I knew I had to take yoga lessons! (Askabur): And so, Ben 10 falls to me! Hahahahaha! (Ben): You think Dad doesn't force me to take yoga? (slaps the Omnitrix) (Upgrade): The right guy! (sticks Askabur's feet to the ground)(takes his guns) The perils of technology. Badaboom! (destroys the lab) (Askabur): If you hear this message, it means this Askabur is a robot strapped with explosives. It will explode in T-minus 30 seconds-29-28 (Upgrade): I got to get out. Think, think! (taps Omnitrix)(transforms) So that's how I turn into different forms! (XLR8): Oh yeah! (runs out) BOOM! : RV (Grandpa): Die, Askabur! (Askabur): If you hear this message, it means this Askabur is a robot strapped with explosives. It will explode in T-minus 30 seconds-29-28-27-26 (Gwen): We got to get out. (Phil): Wait, let me look for something I put in here.(searches through) (Askabur): 15-14-13-12 (Gwen): Quick! (Phil): Ah hah! (takes out a box thing) (Gwen): Seriously? (Phil): A teleporter! (Askabur): 3-2-1 They teleport away BOOM! (Gwen): Ben? (XLR8): Gwen! Askabu- (Grandpa):We know the whole story. (Phil): A menace is coming. (XLR8): Well, we have Sunday and then it's back to school. (Grandpa): We need a lot of info. A lot. (XLR8): How? (Grandpa): Area 51. (XLR8): I love that place. TO BE CONTINUED IN TELEPATHIC RESISTANCE! (DRAMATIC MUSIC) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max Aliens Used *Grey Matter *XLR8 Villains *Robot Askabur Category:Ben Ten Category:Episodes